


Чернила судьбы

by NewBeginnings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, POV Outsider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 05, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Когда-то Килгарра был назойливым драконом. Теперь, когда Артур возродился, карма дает Килгарре шанс понаблюдать из первого ряда за тем, как соединяются две стороны его любимой монеты.





	Чернила судьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiny's Brand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489365) by [the5leggedCricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket). 



> Also on [ficbook.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5860843)

Килгарра улетает прочь от Мерлина. Больше ничего сделать нельзя; его роль на этом сыграна. Он направлял Мерлина до самого последнего дня, но теперь Артур мертв, и время самого Килгарры подошло к концу. Он чувствует, как гаснет, увядает на глазах уже сейчас, пока Мерлин все ещё разрывает небо своим криком. В отличие от Мерлина, Килгарра принял судьбу давным-давно. Однажды, когда Альбион будет в этом нуждаться, Артур вернётся, а вместе с ним и Мерлин, и он сам. Судьба Мерлина прочно переплетена с судьбой Артура, а Килгарра связан с Мерлином. Ничто, даже время, не сможет разлучить их. Такова их судьба.

Это не конец, лишь пауза, чтобы перенести перо на соседнюю страницу и перейти к следующей части истории. 

 

Килгарра ненавидит судьбу. Если бы он верил в такие глупости, то подумал бы, что и сам пал жертвой кармы. Он был таким верным слугой провидения — и так оно расплачивается с ним… Он хочет высказать все, что думает, триединой богине — но все дело в том, что он не может.

Он самое благородное из существ, и его унизили до _такого_! Он не способен говорить, двигаться, дать знать о своём существовании, поделиться мыслями или советом. Он может лишь слышать, видеть, чувствовать и наблюдать за новым совершением судьбы. 

Впервые он рад, что является последним в своём роде. Другие драконы не дали бы ему забыть о таком, будь они все ещё живы, и бесконечно смеялись бы над ним — он стал бы посмешищем.

Потребовалось время, чтобы Килгарра понял, что происходит. В отличие от его рождения в образе дракона, в этот раз он не ощутил ни мягкого тепла скорлупы, защищающей его, ни грохота голоса повелителя драконов, призывающего его ещё до того, как он увидел окружающий мир. 

Его… рождение случилось гораздо быстрее, чем процесс взросления дракона — тогда он долго накапливал мудрость, прежде чем встретился с миром, о котором уже так много знал. Килгарра еще был в Камелоте, умирал, мысли его замирали, а в следующий миг они вернулись, как вернулся и свет.

Над ним склонился мужчина — но его размер был неправильным, он казался огромным, сосредоточенно смотрел в глаза Килгарры, высовывая язык изо рта, такого гигантского, что Килгарра мог бы в нем поместиться. 

Килгарра ошарашено моргнул... точнее, попытался. Мужчина таращился в его неподвижные глаза. Килгарра шевельнул чешуей и открыл рот, чтобы обнажить клыки или, может, потребовать ответа, кто это перед ним.

У него ничего не вышло. Килгарра, видимо, не мог пошевелиться.

Мужчина продолжил нависать над ним, открыто пялясь, но не узнавая его — совершенно оскорбительно, — а потом отодвинулся, возвысившись над Килгаррой. Тот не чувствовал себя таким маленьким даже в самом начале своей первой жизни.

— Готово, — сказал мужчина.

Очень знакомый голос произнёс откуда-то сверху:

— Можно взглянуть?

— Конечно, — мужчина потянулся за чем-то, и через мгновение… Килгарра увидел самого себя. На бедре Мерлина. С хвостом, обвивающим его пенис.

О нет, Килгарра совершенно не удивился. Вовсе нет.

 

Какое-то время все не так плохо. Если считать, что быть заточенным в темноте, почти как когда-то в подземелье Камелота, не так уж плохо. Но что угодно покажется не таким уж плохим в сравнении с перерождением короля Альбиона. 

Да, Артур возвращается. Мерлин безумно счастлив, а вот Килгарра — не слишком.  
— Господи, Мерлин, я обожаю твой член.

— Тогда, бога ради, удели ему хоть сколько-нибудь внимания. 

Килгарра почти желает того же самого. Но Артур крайне упрям, даже во второй жизни, поэтому, не слушаясь Мерлина, начинает целовать его кожу, спускаясь вниз от живота. Добравшись до Килгарры, он открывает рот и облизывает того с ног до головы, щипая, покусывая и раздражая с невероятным талантом. 

Килгарра в ярости. 

Он весь покрыт слюнями короля Альбиона. 

Он почти чувствует облегчение, когда Артур вбирает член Мерлина в рот. Во время правления в Камелоте из этого рта раздалось немало вдохновляющих речей (Килгарра верит, что красноречие Артура сыграло большую роль в объединении Альбиона), теперь же его основная задача — высосать мозги Мерлина через член. 

— Артур, боже, твой рот…

Не то чтобы их было много.

— Я сейчас… бля-я-ядь!

Артур в последний момент отодвигается, и Килгарра с ног до головы покрывается другой жидкостью.

Если это семена нового Альбиона, Килгарра не слишком хочет стать местом, куда их сажают. 

Нахуй судьбу.

Хотя, с другой стороны… судьба на хуе сейчас — главная его проблема.


End file.
